Dream Lover Meeting Magdalene
by devisun7
Summary: Alva Keel runs across a strange woman who asks for help.
1. Default Chapter

Dream Lover  
By devisun@excite.com  
  
PART ONE  
  
"Alva, is there anything I can get you before I leave?" Evelyn Santos asked softly as she watched the older man writing furiously on a legal pad in front of him. "It's late, can't you finish that in the morning?"  
  
"Go home Evie. I'm going to be just fine." He looked at her through tired, bloodshot eyes and managed a soft smile. "Go home Evie, I'll be going upstairs soon." He could see the disbelief in her stance and her eyes. "Promise. Now go." Finally the young woman, shaking her head sadly, walked away and Alva Keel sighed deeply as he looked at the volumes of books surrounding him. "I can finish this in the morning." As he whispered the words, he wondered if he was trying to convince himself. He knew he could just walk away from the mounds of work that had slowly been piling up over the last month. Finally he tossed the pen he was holding down and brought his hands to his eyes to try and rub the tiredness away. He knew deep down that Evelyn was right and that if he didn't rest soon, his body would begin to revolt and force him to take off for longer than he would want.  
  
Standing, Alva stretched and looked around the cluttered office. There were open books and open files everywhere. He ginned slightly as he thought how much his mind would look this very way if anyone could open his head and look inside. Finally he made his decision to take a short walk before retiring to his room above the office. Grabbing his jacket, he took one more look around the chaos, turned the lights off and walked out the door into the cool evening air.  
  
Not sure where he was heading, he just allowed his feet to walk through the alleyways. He soon found himself thinking about the very work he had left sitting on the table. Paul would be back soon and then, maybe things would be caught up. If there was anything he hated, it was to leave work undone. His mind continued to return to the mounds of paper and pictures that were back at the office, that he soon found that he had walked farther than he intended. He had to stand and turn around for a moment before he recognized his location.  
  
"Hello?" He spoke loudly as he suddenly felt he was no longer alone. "Is anyone there?" He tried to look beyond the shadows that were quickly beginning to form as the sun disappeared. "Probably just a stray." Alva whispered to himself as he turned to retrace his steps.  
  
"Help me." The woman's voice was soft but full of fear. "Please help me."  
  
"Hello?" Alva strained to hear over the sudden breeze that began to blow around him. "Where are you?"  
  
"Help me." The voice repeated, and then began to weep softly.  
  
"Where are you?" Alva moved forward as he spoke. "I'll help you but you have to tell me where you are. I can't see you." His skin began to prickle as the breeze began to take on a foul smell.  
  
"Don't let him hurt me again." She was closer.  
  
"Don't let who hurt you?" Alva suddenly saw movement from one of the dumpsters. "Let me help you."  
  
"If he finds me, he'll hurt me again." Following her voice, Alva finally found her, hiding behind the trash. She was pale and bruised. Her long hair lay matted against her skull and back. "Don't let him hurt me again." She pulled at the ripped pieces of her clothing, trying to cover herself as she stood shakily. "Help me."  
  
"I'll help you." Alva soothingly spoke as he reached out for her slowly. "Come on, I won't let him hurt you." For a moment, he was afraid the woman would run from him, but smiled softly as she finally began to move from her hiding place. "Here, take this." He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, noticing more and more bruises marring her smooth skin. "I have a phone, we can call the police and they..."  
  
"NO!" Her eyes suddenly went wide as she moved away from Alva. "No police! They wouldn't understand. They would think I was crazy."  
  
"Not understand? Why not?" Before he could say anything else, she started backing from him faster. Fearing that she would suddenly run away, he shouted. "Wait! Don't' run away. We don't have to call anyone!" He breathed a sigh of relief as she slowed down and faced him. "Come back. I want to help you. I won't call the police, I promise."  
  
"No police?" Her voice held a childlike quality. "You keep your promises don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I keep them." He held his hand out and smiled as she began to move toward him. "My name is Alva Keel. What do I call you?"  
  
"Magdalene." She finally stopped just inches from him, all the while looking around for some unseen assailant.  
  
"All right Magdalene, do you have a last name?" She shook her head slowly as he carefully reached to pull the jacket tighter around her shoulders. "The Magdalene it is." He held out his hand and waited patiently till she took it in her own. "Now, what do you say we get you somewhere safe so we can talk." She nodded softly as she stared at him. "Good, that's a start at least." Looking around to get his bearings, Alva placed his arm around her shoulder softy. "It's not far away. You'll be warm and safe, okay?" He began to steer the woman back toward SQ, talking to her softly as they walked. "Do you coffee?" She nodded again, looking at him with wide blue eyes. "Good, I'll make a fresh pot when we get inside."  
  
#####  
  
"Are you warm enough Magdalene?" Alva asked as he watched the woman sipping slowly. She nodded over the steam and offered him the closest thing to a smile he had seen since their first meeting. "Good." Carefully not to startle her, he sat next to her on the sofa with a blanket. Placing it over her legs, he found more scrapes and bruises and hoped he was hiding the growing frown that threatened to emerge. "Magdalene, I want to call a friend of mine." He could see her eyes widen in terror as the cup in her hand began to shake. "It's all right, she's just a good friend, and she might have something you can wear. That's all. She won't hurt you, I promise." He watched her slowly calm a bit. "You sit right there and I'll call her. Okay?"  
  
"No police, remember? You promised." The words were a whisper.  
  
"I remember, no police." He lifted the receiver to his ear as he heard the phone ringing. "Evelyn...yes, I'm still downstairs, but that's not why I'm calling you." He waited a moment as Evelyn chided him. "Evie, I know I'm not superman. Look could I get you to do me a favor?" He paused and smiled at the young woman who watched him suspiciously. "Would you mind coming over with some old clothes you wouldn't mind giving up?" He waited then added quickly. "I know it's late, but this is really important. I can explain everything when you get here." Finally he nodded absently. "Thank you Evelyn I owe you one." Replacing the receiver, Alva carefully sat next to her. "See? No police. Just one of my friends."  
  
"She won't hurt me?" She asked timidly.  
  
"She is very kind. I think you will like her." As he spoke, he watched Magdalene stifle a yawn. "It's all right. You're safe here." Standing, he took the cup from her hand and placed a sofa pillow behind her head. "Just rest until Evelyn gets here. I'll watch over you." As he reached for the blanket, he was almost knocked off his feet when she suddenly flung herself into his arms, crying uncontrollably. "Shhh." He found himself stroking her back carefully. "Don't cry, you're going to be just fine."  
  
"No I won't. He'll find me and he'll hurt me again. He wants to kill me." She cried harder. "Then he'll try to hurt you because you're trying to help me."  
  
"No one is going to hurt me or you Magdalene." He found himself wrapping his arms around her small frame and hugging her tightly. "Just close your eyes and rest. For now you can sleep and know you're protected from all harm." He rocked her body softy, humming in her ear as he felt her relax and slowly fall into a deep slumber. Careful not to disturb her, he gently laid her on the sofa and stood, making sure the blanket covered her slim frame. "I don't know who did this to you, but I won't let anyone harm you ever again. That I swear to you.'  
  
#####  
  
"What's going on Alva?" Evelyn handed Alva a bag filled with clothes then followed him into the main room he live in, above the SQ offices. She could see the young woman sleeping fitfully on the sofa. "Who is she? Wha..."  
  
"Shhh, you'll wake her Evie." Alva reached back and locked the door then began to lead Evelyn farther into the room. "I was out for a walk. Not really heading for any particular destination, when she seemed to just appear and begged me for help." Taking a dress out of the bag he looked at it critically then at the sleeping woman. "This should fit, might be a bit long, I think you are taller than she is."  
  
"Did you call the police?" Evelyn started at the woman then at Alva, knowing his answer from his eyes. "Alva?"  
  
"Evie, I tried. The moment I said anything about calling the police she started to run away. I couldn't let her do that." He calmed himself as his voice became louder. "Look, I know I should have, but she's been hurt. I don't know who she is or where she came from but I couldn't turn her away. I had to help her."  
  
"Is that your friend?" The small voice caught both their attentions. Evelyn watched as Alva moved toward the woman who was now sleepily sitting up, staring at them. "She's not from the police, is she?"  
  
"No, I promised you no police." Alva smiled and sat softly next to her. "I always keep my promises."  
  
"Alva tells me your name is Magdalene?" Evie was rewarded with a slight nod. "My name is Evelyn Santos. I'm the friend that Alva called. I brought you some clothes."  
  
"You're the one he was talking to on the phone." Magdalene frowned as she moved closer to Alva. "Not the police."  
  
"Yes, he talked to me on the phone. I'm not from the police. He didn't lie to you." As she moved closer, Evelyn could see the dark marks around the woman's neck and wrists. Swallowing her shock, Evelyn smiled softly. "I can help you clean up and try on some of the things I brought. Would you like that?"  
  
"Alva?" Magdalene stared in fright.  
  
"She's safe. Evie won't hurt you." Alva nodded softly as Evelyn extended her hand toward Magdalene. "Go on, I'll make another pot of coffee while I wait." He watched the woman stand carefully and take Evelyn's hand, walking slowly toward the bathroom. Once he was finally alone, he let out a deep audible sigh and ran shaking fingers through his dark hair. Knowing his knees would not hold him, Alva continued to sit on the sofa and stared at the closed door.  
  
"Keel, what is your problem?" He muttered angrily to himself. "Call the police. Let them sort this out." For a second, his hand moved toward the phone. As his fingers touched the cold plastic, he stopped. "They won't understand." He bent forward repeating the words Magdalene had said. "They won't understand." Resting his elbows on his knees, he just held his hands in both confusion and exhaustion.  
  
#####  
  
"Evelyn?" Alva looked up as the woman walked slowly back toward him, arms crossed, with a stern worried look on her face. "How is she?"  
  
"She..." Evelyn kept her voice low. "Is taking a shower." Her eyes narrowed in both anger and disgust. "Alva we have to get the police involved. "She is covered from head to foot with bruises, cuts and God knows what else."  
  
"No police. I promised her." Evelyn opening her mouth to protest, but seeing Alva glare, decided that nothing she could say would change his mind. "Look, give me some time with her. I'll try to convince her it would be in her best interest to talk to them. But I make no promises. If she insists she does not want to talk to the police I will not force her and neither will you. Is that understood."  
  
"I guess it will have to do." Breathing deeply she glanced toward the bathroom. "Something horrible has happened to her and I don't know if you or I have the ability to reach and help her."  
  
"I, for one will do everything to try to do just that Evie. But I need her trust." Alva moved around Evelyn, toward the door that stood open. "I will not fail her Evelyn. Not this time."  
  
"This time?" Evelyn questioned, causing Alva to swing around and stare at her hard. "You said 'this time'. What did you mean?"  
  
"Nothing." Alva shook his head as he looked down. "I can take it from here Evie. Go home."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go home Evelyn!" His voice was harsher than he intended it to be. He tried to smile but his eyes were still full of anger. "I'll call you if I need anything else."  
  
"Be careful Alva." She placed her hand on his shoulder softly and felt him recoil. "I'll see you tomorrow." Feeling suddenly like she didn't belong, Evelyn slowly left the room, fighting the sudden urge to grab Alva and run with him. She didn't wait for Alva, who was now staring away from her, to say anything. Shaking a sudden chill away, Evelyn turned and left Alva and the strange woman alone.  
  
"Tomorrow." Alva whispered as he glanced absently at the woman who was already closing the door behind her, then toward the small room where he could still hear the shower running. "Magdalene? Are you all right in there?" Without thinking he found himself walking toward the sound of the woman humming to herself. 


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

PART TWO  
  
Alva wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep. He remembered that he had made sure Magdalene had been calm, soundly resting before he had walked back into the living room and picked up a file that was on the coffee table. He must have fallen asleep eventually as he finally woke slightly confused at his surroundings. The sheet he had hastily thrown over his body, lay in a tangled mass at this feet. Looking around, he searched for any sign of the nightmare he had just escaped and forgotten. Finally, pushing a strand of sweat-drenched hair off his forehead, Alva stood on watery legs and softly walked to the bedroom door, peering in to see if he had disturbed Magdalene.  
  
To his amazement, she lay on her side, deep in slumber. She was so still that he had to watch her carefully to see the even rise and fall of her breasts to be sure she was breathing. His feet slowly and silently began moving toward the bed despite his unwillingness to be near Magdalene so soon after the nightmare. Sensing she was no longer alone, Magdalene opened her eyes suddenly and looked up, terrified at first, but recognizing Alva, smiled softly and sat up, pulling the sheets around her body.  
  
"Is it morning all ready?" she asked, sleep still heavy in her voice as she patted the mattress for Alva to sit next to her.  
  
"No." He resisted the urge to be near her and continued to stand at the edge of the bed nervously. "I just woke up and wanted to make sure you were all right."  
  
"Just fine. In fact, I slept sounder and more peacefully than I have in a long time. I don't even think I had any nightmares of him." Her eyes darkened for a moment then sparkled as she looked into his eyes. "Please sit with me for just a few minutes." Finally Alva did, making sure there was ample room between them. "Alva, why did you do this?"  
  
"Do what?" Alva wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her face, where a dark bruise remained, but kept his hands clasped together tightly.  
  
"Why didn't you call the police? Your friend, Evelyn thought it was the best thing to do. Why didn't you?" She drew her knees up and hugged them with frail looking marred arms. "Why did you bring me here? You don't know anything about me. Why did you help me?"  
  
"I brought you here because I couldn't think of a safer place for you to be." He fought the need to reach out and stroke her hair as he spoke. "You asked for help." He shrugged, indicating that it was the only answer he would give.  
  
"Thank you." Her words were soft as she reached out and touched him with feather light fingertips. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me." Magdalena lowered her head and looked away.  
  
"Well, whatever has happened is over. You are safe here with me." As he spoke he watched her shoulders begin to heave as she started to cry. "Magdalene, what is wrong?" He found himself inching closer to embrace her rocking body in his arms. "You're safe now. Nothing can harm you here." He shushed her as he held her tightly, feeling her tears against his chest. "I won't let anything hurt you ever again."  
  
"You don't understand Alva." She pulled away from him angrily, wiping her face with her hands. "He will find me. It doesn't matter where I am or who I am with, he will find me and take me back. Even if he has to kill someone to do it."  
  
"Who will find you Magdalene?" Alva stared into her terrified eyes. "I can't help you if I don't know who is after you." She only shook her head harder as she began to once again cry. "Please tell me who I am keeping you safe from."  
  
"I can't." She sounded sad and resigned. "I just can't!"  
  
"Shhh." He grabbed her again, holding her as tightly as he felt he could as she wept, feeling completely helpless at not being able to comfort her. "Don't cry anymore Magdalene." He finally pulled her away and stroked her hair softly. "We will find a way to get through this. Just lie back down and try to sleep now. We'll talk about it in the morning." He guided her pack to the pillow and started to stand and leave.  
  
"Don't." Her whisper was full of anguish as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back, causing him to lie near her. "Don't leave me alone. Please."  
  
Despite his reluctance, Alva found himself lying next to Magdalene, watching her body slowly relax as she once more began to fall into a deep slumber. Making sure he was firmly on top of the sheets, he closed his eyes as the exhaustion of the day and evening began to overtake him. As he threw a forearm over his eyes, he felt sleep slowly overtake him.  
  
#####  
  
"Alva!" The voice was soft but full of pain. "Help me, please!" Suddenly he was sitting upright in the bed, looking to his side for Magdalene. The area where she had been laying was empty. He looked around sleepily as the voice screamed again. "Don't!"  
  
"Magdalene?" He jumped from the bed and headed toward the living room where the voice came from. As his feet hit the floor, his legs became entangled in the bed sheets, sending him falling face first to the floor. "Magdalene, I'm coming!" Angrily he fought to remove the sheets and again jumped to his feet. As he reached the door, he found that it was securely locked.  
  
"ALVA!" The scream was hideous and full of pain. "PLEASE!" Then the crashes began. He could hear glass shattering and what sounded like furniture being thrown across the room. "STOP IT!"  
  
"Magdalene!" Finally Alva was able to jerk the door open. As he did he stopped, unable to believe what he was seeing. Holding Magdalene by the hair with one hand and a ornate sword in the other was Evelyn. "Evie? What in the name of God are you doing? Let her go!"  
  
"Stay out of this Keel." The voice coming from Evelyn Santos was not female. It was deep and guttural. "She must be punished." Evelyn, looking through eyes that were completely black, turned back to the cowering woman and lifted the sharp blade dangerously. "You shouldn't have come here."  
  
"Evelyn, don't!" Alva rushed forward grabbing for the woman's arm. "Leave her alone!"  
  
"NO!" The voice bellowed as Alva suddenly felt his body being lifted and thrown across the room, hitting the wall hard. "It is not your time yet Keel."  
  
"Alva?" Magdalene squealed softly as she watched Alva's limp form slide to the floor, a stream of blood flowing down the side of his face. "Don't let her..."  
  
"EVIE! NO!" Alva watch in horror as the blade came down, severing Magdalene's head from her body. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the grotesqueness of the woman he had worked with for years, obscenely holding up the dead woman's head like a trophy. "No...no...no...no..."  
  
#####  
  
Alva felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him as he suddenly sat up, still whispering no. He looked around the room as though it were alien at first, then finally realizing where he was; he ran shaky fingers through his sweat-drenched hair. He looked at the woman lying next to him, still on her side, sleeping soundly.  
  
"What in hell's name?" he whispered as the last of the nightmare began to play over in his mind. Shaking his head, he slowly and carefully got up and left the bedroom, heading for the bathroom. He never looked back to see Magdalene lying on her side, her eyes wide open, smiling seductively.  
  
Evelyn had tossed in her bed for what seemed like an eternity once she got back home. Her mind kept racing, trying to figure out why she felt so uncomfortable in Magdalene's presence. She remembered the marks on the woman's body and wondered again, what had happened.  
  
As Evelyn's eyes became too heavy to keep open she chided herself for her suspicions. Tomorrow she would talk to both Alva and Magdalene; she would try to convince them both to contact the proper authorities. Pulling the bed sheet under he chin, she allowed sleep to finally take over.  
  
"Mommy!" Mattie's voice slowly began to work into her tired brain. "Mommy, I need you."  
  
"I'm coming honey." Evelyn fought to sit up in the bed as she grabbed a robe. "Just a minute baby, Mommy's coming."  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared." Mattie's voice was filled with fear as Evelyn neared his room. "NO! I don't want to go with you!"  
  
"Mattie?" Terror began to creep down Evelyn's spine as she reached to open the door. "What's happening?"  
  
"Mommy!" The scream was all Evelyn needed to fling the door open loudly. "Mommy, make them go away!"  
  
Evelyn stopped, her eyes wide and her mouth open in surprise. There, next to Mattie's bed was Magdalene with the child held tightly in her arms. Standing near the woman was Alva, the man Evelyn had worked with for the last few years.  
  
"What's going on here? Alva? What..."  
  
"Evelyn, go back to bed." Keel's voice was soft but full of warning. "Everything is just fine."  
  
"Mommy, I don't want to go with them." Mattie cried and reached out for his mother. "Make them go away. They said I had to go with them."  
  
"Mattie, they're not going to take you anywhere." Evelyn tried to keep the fear from her voice as she spoke. "Put him down. I don't know what's going on here, but I want both of you out of my house right now."  
  
"We will not be long Evie." The smile on Alva's face was totally alien to the man, full of mischief and harm. "Just go back to bed and we will be gone before you know it."  
  
"I said put him down." Evelyn started to walk toward the two but stopped as Magdalene glared at here. "What do you want?" Neither intruder said anything. Evelyn could hear Mattie's hitched cries as he buried his head in the woman's chest. "Please, don't hurt my baby."  
  
"Mind your own business Evelyn Santos and nothing will happen to your child." Magdalene's voice was full of menace as she held the boy tighter. "You're too suspicious for your own good; I can't have that."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Evelyn wanted to reach out and snatch Mattie out of the woman's grip.  
  
"I know you're thoughts Evelyn." Magdalene's eyes became cold. "Before you do anything stupid, know that I could snap this boy's neck before you could get halfway across the room. Do you understand me?" Evelyn fought from screaming as Alva slowly and softly reached out to stroke Mattie's head. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." Evelyn whispered, never looking away from her son. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to just back off." Magdalene growled. "Just keep your nose out of my business. I won't be long."  
  
"But what...I don't understand..."  
  
"Just back off! Do you understand what I am telling you? Stay away from me and don't try to..."  
  
"I understand." Evelyn quickly interrupted as Mattie stirred again. "Now just give me my baby." When Magdalene didn't move, Evelyn felt her own eyes fill with tears. "Please, just give me Mattie."  
  
"She won't give us any problems." Alva continued to caress Mattie's head. "We can give her the child back."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Magdalene cocked her head softly to one side as she continued to glare at Evelyn. "She is curious by nature Alva. How can we be sure she will leave us alone?"  
  
"Because she loves her son. That is enough." Alva shrugged as his fingers stroked the boy's forehead. "She won't do anything if it will hurt Mattie."  
  
"No, I won't. Just give me my baby back." As she watched the gentleness in Alva's touch, Evelyn couldn't help but allow tears to flow down her cheeks. "I promise. Just don't hurt him."  
  
"I think she needs to know just how serious we are Alva." Magdalene handed the boy to Alva. "Open his shirt."  
  
"What?" Alva looked confused as Magdalene continued to glare at Evelyn.  
  
"I said open his shirt." She turned to Alva with a seductive smile. "Unless you want me to leave you." Magdalene laid her palm against Alva's cheek. "Do as I say or I will leave you right now Alva. Is that what you want?"  
  
"No. Don't leave." Alva sounded afraid. "I just don't want to hurt Ma..."  
  
"We won't hurt him." Magdalene turned back to Evelyn as Alva slowly unbuttoned Mattie's pajama top. "I just want Evelyn here to understand how easy it would be for me to come back if she doesn't do as I say." As the woman began to drag one long nailed finger over the boy's torso, Mattie started to cry again. Evelyn began to scream and bolt across the room, tripping over one of Mattie's toys. "Stay away from me Evelyn or I'll come back."  
  
"No! Don't hurt him!" Evelyn felt something strike her head as she hit the floor, and Mattie's pitiful cries filled her ears.  
  
#####  
  
"No!" Evelyn cried and sat up suddenly. She looked around fully expecting to see the two intruders standing next to her bed. Instead she found Mattie standing quietly with wide eyes. "Mattie, are you all right?" At first the child only stared at his mother, then quietly he began to cry and reach for her. "Mattie, it's okay."  
  
"Mommy, it hurts." Mattie tugged at the bloodstained material that covered his small body. "Why did he let her hurt me Mommy?"  
  
"My God Mattie! What happened to you?" Evelyn scooped the child into her arms and raced to her bathroom where she sat him on the edge of the tub and began to carefully unbutton his pajama top. There across his small chest were scratches, bleeding.  
  
"Why did he let the bad lady hurt me Mommy?" Mattie cried as visions of Alva holding the struggling boy filled Evelyn's mind. "I thought he was my friend."  
  
"This can't be happening." Evelyn mumbled to herself as she grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the blood off her child's skin carefully. "It was only a dream, how could this be happening?" As the blood was removed she could see that the wounds were not random. They seemed to create a design on the boys smooth skin, a design that caused panic to begin filling Evelyn. "I'm so sorry Mattie."  
  
"But why did he let her hurt me?" Mattie had stopped crying and just stared at his mother with confusion. "You said he wasn't a bad man."  
  
"I know baby." Evelyn searched for answers to give the boy. "Mommy doesn't know why..." She began crying all over again.  
  
"It's okay Mommy." Small arms reached out and wrapped themselves around her neck. "It's not his fault. It's the bad lady. She made him do it." Evelyn couldn't do anything but hold him tightly and cry. 


	3. Evelyn Prepares

PART THREE  
  
Evelyn was silent as the old woman carefully looked over Mattie. After she had regained her sense, she had known exactly where she needed to take the boy, to keep him safe.  
  
"It is a bad thing." The woman spoke softly as she carefully picked up the child and set him in her lap. "Very bad."  
  
"Grand-mere, what can I do?" Evelyn could feel tears forming in her eyes as she watched her child being caressed by wizen fingers. "I thought it was a nightmare until..."  
  
"You could not have stopped this thing. It is the work of a dark spirit. One who hides in the shadows and darkness as a coward." She hugged the boy then again softly spoke. "Mattie, we must speak as adults. Go into the other room and play for a while."  
  
"Yes Grand-mere." Mattie jumped off the old woman's lap and skipped to Evelyn where he hugged her tightly. "I love you Mommy." Smiling he waved at the older woman and went into the room she had indicated.  
  
"What do I do?" Evelyn could still feel Mattie's arms around her. "She threatened to kill Mattie."  
  
"Why? What have you done to make this spirit want to cause you harm?" Grandmother waited as Evelyn thought. "Well?"  
  
"She said I was too suspicious." Evelyn thought hard, trying to remember every word that had come from Magdalene's lips. "I think she is afraid that I will try to find out who she is and..."  
  
"And you must." Grandmother simply rested her hands across her belly. 'Evelyn, this is a very evil spirit. She will not only try to destroy the child, but she will try to take the soul of another who is close to you. You must stop her before..."  
  
"How? She threatened my son!" Evelyn couldn't stop her tears as she suddenly found herself moving to kneel at her Grandmother's feet.  
  
"Evelyn, do you care for this man?" Grandmother stroked the young woman's hair as she spoke. "Do you want to see his soul waste away?"  
  
"Of course not, but Mattie..."  
  
"Mattie will be safe. He will remain with me here, until this spirit has been destroyed." She lifted Evelyn's chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "She feeds off the intimacy she creates with this man. She will use this intimacy to drain his soul. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. But how do I destroy her?" Evelyn could feel the strength of this wise woman begin to fill her body. "I don't know how Grand-mere."  
  
"You do. You just do not remember yet." Grandmother simply smiled. "You must do this quickly. Already he is under her spell. If she lays with him, it will be harder to destroy her."  
  
"I don't understand..." Evelyn sat back on her feet, trying to comprehend what her Grandmother was saying. "Wait..." Her eyes grew wide. "She uses intimacy and if he lays with her.... she's a succubus? Grand-mere, is that what she is, a succubus?"  
  
"That is one of the names the spirit goes by." Grandmother smiled softly. "You understand, yes?"  
  
"Yes." Evelyn nodded as she stood, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Go, I will take care of your son." Grandmother watched as Evelyn looked longingly at the room where Mattie had disappeared. "Go now, I will tell him you will return for him as soon as you can. There is not time to be wasted."  
  
"Thank you Grand-mere." Evelyn kissed the woman on the cheeks, looked once more toward where Mattie played, then left without another word.  
  
#####  
  
"Where is she Alva?" Evelyn stormed into the office just as Alva was pouring coffee. "Where the hell is she?"  
  
"Evie, what's wrong?" Alva looked at her tears in confusion. "Evie?" He tried to grab her as she passed him, heading toward the stares in a rage. "Evie, stop! Talk to me!"  
  
"Talk to you?" Evelyn suddenly became still. She stared at him with the eyes of a tigress. "You want me to stop and talk to you?" Frantically she began fishing through her pockets. "After what you did to my baby, you just want me to stop and talk?"  
  
"What are you talking about? What's wrong with Mattie? Is he hurt?" Genuine concern filled Alva's voice as he neared the woman who finally pulled something out of her pocket, shoving it toward Alva. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a picture of what you let that monster do to my baby." She shrieked as Alva took the picture and stared at it in horror. "How could you let her do that? Mattie loves you Alva." She began to cry. "What do I tell him?"  
  
"Evie, I don't..." Alva looked at the wounds in the picture. "Where is he now?"  
  
"You honestly think I would tell you?" She looked at him unbelievingly. "Do you honestly think I would let you know where my baby is after she threatened to kill him?"  
  
"Who Evie, who?" Alva stammered, feeling the heat of hate flow from Evelyn. "Evelyn, I love that boy. I would never hurt him or let him be hurt if there was anything I could do." He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Please, come over here and sit down, talk to me."  
  
"You really don't understand, do you? She's already gotten to you." Evelyn sat sadly, not pulling away as Alva sat next to her, touching her hand softly. "It's already happening."  
  
"What's happening Evelyn? I want to help you but if you don't tell me what is going on, how..."  
  
"Have you slept with her?" Evelyn blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
"What? Don't you think that is rather a personal question?" Alva pulled away, shock showing deep in his eyes.  
  
"You know what, it was a mistake coming here." Evelyn stood suddenly. "I'm sorry Alva."  
  
"Sorry about what?" Alva stood and reached out for her only to find her pulling away sharply. "Evelyn I think you owe me an explanation."  
  
"No I don't." She began to move toward the exit.  
  
"Evie?" Alva was shocked at the sudden change in the woman. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry Alva. I'll be back." She turned and stared hard at him. "Just as soon as I find a way to stop her, you can bet your soul I'll be back." She left the office, not waiting for him to respond.  
  
"She doesn't like me." The small sad voice floated down from the stairwell.  
  
"Her child was hurt last night." Alva looked up and smiled warmly as Magdalene carefully walked down the stairs. "She's not thinking clearly at the moment. She'll come around."  
  
"I heard her. She says I did it." She took Alva's hand as she stepped off the last step. "How could I hurt a child?" Her dark eyes filled with tears. "I could never lay a hand on a child."  
  
"I know Magdalene." Alva hugged her tightly as she wept. "She's just scared."  
  
"She's jealous Alva." Magdalene pulled away from him and turned, hiding the small smile on her lips. "She's had you to herself for so long, I threaten her."  
  
"What?" Alva grinned at the thought. "Jealous? Evelyn?" Shaking his head in unbelief, he began to near the woman. "That's impossible."  
  
"Is it?" Swinging around suddenly. "Is it so impossible?"  
  
"Yes, it is." He tried to make her understand. "Look, Evelyn works for me. She is a friend, just as Paul is a friend."  
  
"Paul? Who is Paul?" She took a step back as Alva reached for her. "Is someone else coming? Did you call the police?"  
  
"Magdalene, calm down. I didn't call anyone. Paul works for me too. He's on assignment, out of state." He embraced her tightly, kissing her lightly on the top of the head. "I don't expect him back for another week." He tightened his hold on her, as he smelled her hair. "You don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"Are you sure?" She let her hands roam over his back, feeling his body begin to respond to her touches. "Alva?"  
  
"What." He murmured gutturally.  
  
"Don't let me go." Magdalene's lips moved suggestively over the sweater covering his chest. "I don't think I could live without you." She smiled to herself as she felt his hands began to move over her buttocks and across her back.  
  
"I won't let you go." His voice became huskier as he inhaled some invisible scent coming from her. "I can't let you go." 


	4. And Now It Begins

PART FOUR  
  
"I know it sounds unbelievable Father, but I didn't know where else to go." Evelyn sat across from Father Calero who stared at her unblinking. "I don't know what to do. She threatened to kill my son and Alva just stood there."  
  
"Miss Santos." Calero began quietly. "I believe you." He stood and moved around the desk, leaning on it as he watched the woman fight back tears of fear and anger. "Have you told Paul about this?"  
  
"No. He's in Iowa on a case."  
  
"Good, he doesn't need to be involved in this." He was quiet for a moment, and then stood, moving to the large collection of books that filled one wall. "Has she slept with Keel yet?"  
  
"I don't know." She closed her eyes. "If he hasn't, it won't be long before he does. That bitch is hanging all over him."  
  
"The first thing you need to do Miss. Santos is to control yourself." He turned toward her with a large book in his hands. "She will feed off your emotions; fear, hate, anything."  
  
"That won't be easy Father. She threatened my son."  
  
"No, I don't imagine it will be easy at all, but it is necessary." He sat back at his desk and opened the tome. "Now let's see what we can find on this demon."  
  
#####  
  
Magdalene smiled as she carefully brushed her hair and admired her reflection in the mirror. Slowly over her shoulder, appeared a disembodied face, bringing an instant frown to her full lips.  
  
"What do you want?" She hissed as she put the brush down. "I'm not finished with him yet."  
  
"You shouldn't have gone to the woman." There seemed to be many voices layered within one as the image spoke. "She will not allow you to harm her child."  
  
"I just wanted to scare her away." Magdalene frowned and crossed her arms over her still bared breast. "Besides, I had to make her suspect the man. Make her distrust him."  
  
"And have you done that?"  
  
"I think so." As she spoke she suddenly cringed as though she had been struck from behind.  
  
"Foolish woman. You have only succeeded in convincing her that you need to be destroyed."  
  
"I can handle her." Magdalene growled as she glared at the red eyes staring at her through the mirror. "Now go away. You'll wake my plaything."  
  
"Do not fail me woman!" As the warning faded away, so did the face. Magdalene was alone once again.  
  
"I won't fail." She whispered as she found herself shaking uncontrollably. "I can't fail."  
  
"Magdalene?" Alva's voice filtered into the bathroom. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Alva." She walked back toward the bed where Alva laid, disheveled. "I just wanted to freshen up." She could see the lust slowly returning to his eyes, roaming her still nude frame.  
  
"What we just did..." He began as she joined him under the thin sheet. "I didn't..."  
  
"Shhh." She placed her fingers against his mouth. "It's all right. Everything is as it should be."  
  
"But I..." She stopped his words with her lips against his.  
  
"Don't talk Alva." Magdalene began pressing herself against his quickly responding body. "Talk is the last thing I want to do right now." As she began to guide his hands, his movements, she again pressed her lips to his, devouring his life force slowly, like a fine wine.  
  
"I am so hungry for you Magdalene. So hungry." Alva felt himself begin to move instinctively over her body.  
  
#####  
  
Miles away, Evelyn knelt in front of Father Calero, receiving communion and his blessing as her mind raced though the words that had earlier been spoken. She saw Mattie crying, his small body bleeding, Alva and the faraway look in his eyes. Then as Father Calero touch her head lightly, mumbling words in what she thought was Latin, she saw the face of Magdalene; the demon that was at the center of the coming battle.  
  
"Stand up Evelyn Santos." She opened her eyes and saw Calero's extended hands. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"No Father, I'm not." Evelyn stood and stared deep into the Priest's eyes. "I don't really think I have a choice. Not if I want to keep my son safe and free Alva."  
  
"No, sometimes we don't have a clear choice." Calero looked sad. "All I can promise you is that I will be with you, as will God."  
  
"This is one time I hope that Paul is right." She could see the confused look in Calero's eyes. "I hope that God is now here."  
  
#####  
  
Alva sat on the edge of the bed, sheets wrapped around his body as he held his head in his hands. Slowly he glanced at the form still sleeping behind him and shuddered at the memories of the past few hours. Visions of the many things he had done to her, the things he had commanded her to do, made him nauseous. As they had lay together, something seemed to come over him, take control of his mind and his senses. All he had wanted was to totally control her. Now all he wanted to do was to hide, to run from her and disappear.  
  
"Alva?" Her voice whispered huskily.  
  
"Are you all right Magdalene?" Alva asked without turning around.  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She sat up and reached out to touch his hair, only to have him quickly pull away. "What's wrong Alva?"  
  
"What's wrong?" He suddenly stood up, wrapping the sheet tighter around his body. "What I did to you...what I..."  
  
"I never complained." Her eyes were large as she spoke.  
  
"Maybe you should have." He lowered his head. "Maybe you should have refused."  
  
"And if I had? Would you have stopped Alva?" There was no condemnation in her voice. "Would you have been able to stop?"  
  
"I don't know." He brought his fingers up to his eyes as he began to feel lightheaded. "I want to believe I would have stopped, but I don't know." He swayed slightly as he stood. "Something happened Magdalene."  
  
"Of course something happened. We made love Alva."  
  
"No!" He tried to take a step backward and stumbled slightly as his strength seemed to slowly melt from his body. "No, that wasn't making love."  
  
"Of course it was Alva." Magdalene stood, allowing the sheet to slip from her body. "What else could it have been?" She moved toward him, her arms outstretched. "Come back to me Alva." Gently she wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders. "Please, come back to bed."  
  
"Magdalene, I don't..." For a moment he felt her warmth and thought about the pleasures that awaited him in her embrace. "No." Suddenly he pulled back, almost falling as again his balance left him. "I need some time to think." Turning toward the bathroom, he didn't catch the look of disgust pass over the woman's dark features. "I'm going to shower and dress Magdalene. I suggest you do the same."  
  
"Of course Alva." She glared as he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"He isn't going to be as easy as you thought." The voice was back, over her shoulder. "Don't fail me."  
  
"I won't fail you. Alva is mine; he just doesn't realize it yet. "  
  
#####  
  
Despite Evelyn's protests, Father Calero had decided to confront Keel himself. If luck were on his side, he would be able to talk some sense into the man. Taking a deep breath he pounded on the large door and waited. As he heard someone coming near, he said a soft prayer, asking for guidance.  
  
"Yes?" Alva opened the door and stared hard at the priest. "What do you want?'  
  
"Keel, I just want to talk to you for a moment." When Alva didn't move he continued. "Can I come in?" For a second, Calero thought the door would be slammed in his face. Instead, Alva stepped back, opened the door wide and motioned with his head for the man to enter. "Are you sleeping well? You look exhausted."  
  
"What do you want priest." Alva growled as he crossed his arms absently over his chest, swaying slightly.  
  
"Let's not waste time with niceties Keel. I had a visit from Evelyn Santos today. She voiced her concerns...."  
  
"Evelyn Santos has a very bad habit of sticking her nose into things she should leave alone." Alva growled angrily. "She really should learn to mind her own business."  
  
"She told me about your guest Keel. I think..."  
  
"What's he doing here?" Fear filled Magdalene's voice, as she stood halfway down the stairs. "Alva, what is he doing here?" She began to back up as her eyes widened. "Don't let him hurt me again Alva."  
  
"What?" Alva looked at Magdalene as she sank down on one of the stairs. "Magdalene? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Him! I told you he would find me!" She hid her face, crying uncontrollably. "Don't make me go back to him."  
  
"YOU!" Alva suddenly turned on Calero. "You hurt her!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." before he could finish, Alva's hands were tight around his neck. "Keel! What are you doing!" he coughed as he felt the hands cut off his breath.  
  
"Hiding behind that damn collar!" Alva watched the priest struggle to breath. "What were you going to do? Were you going to just use her and throw her away? Were you going to kill her after you got tired of her?"  
  
"Alva!" Calero tried to move the other man's hands. "You don't know what you're doing."  
  
"I know exactly what I am doing Priest." Alva spat disgustedly. "I'm keeping Magdalene safe from you."  
  
"ALVA!" Magdalene screamed as she stood. "Don't! You're killing him!"  
  
"He would have killed you Magdalene." Alva hissed as he felt a sudden rush of strength. "What were you going to do to her?"  
  
"STOP IT!" Magdalene began running down the stairs. "You're not a murderer Alva, please, just let him go!"  
  
Suddenly Calero felt Alva's hands leave his neck. He fell to his knees, gasping in air. He reached up and gently touched his throat, coughing deeply.  
  
"Just get out of here." Alva had bent close, hissing in his ear as he roughly grabbed the Priest's clothing. "Get out of here!" Calero could feel himself being drug toward the door. "Don't ever come near her again, do you understand me? I'll kill you if you do."  
  
Calero felt himself roughly pushed out of the office and heard the door slam behind him. Carefully he began to stand on shaking legs, still struggling to fill his starving lungs with life sustaining air. Gathering courage he started to walk toward the door, ready to confront Alva, but stopped as his mind was suddenly filled with a soft feminine laugh.  
  
"Go away Priest. He's mine now. You have made sure of that. He will no longer trust anyone." Calero froze, his hand raised, ready to pound on the door suddenly began to shake. "You can't save him, he's completely mine now."  
  
"My God." Calero whispered as he stared at the closed door in horror and crossed himself without thinking. Turning he almost ran out of the building, knowing that the situation was dire and that Alva Keel's live and very soul would be lost if the woman were not defeated soon. 


	5. The Final Confilct

PART FIVE

"What is happening to him!" Evelyn looked at the bruising on Calero's throat. "I know he can be hardheaded and very annoying, but Alva Keel is the kindest man I know Father." She handed him a glass of water.

"It wasn't his fault Evelyn." Calero gently sat Evelyn next to him as he carefully sipped the cool liquid, grimacing slightly as it slid down his tortured throat. "She is controlling him."

"That's what Mattie said." Evelyn closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "But so fast? How?"

"Evelyn, listen to me." He sat the glass on the table next to him and took her hands in his kindly. "Right now, the why's and how's aren't important. It's happened. Keel is deeply under her control and will believe anything she says."

"I'm scared Father." Evelyn looked away from the priest. "I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Evelyn," Father Calero tuned her face toward his own, "I believe you are. You have a mother's love and with that comes a strength that men can only dream of having."

"I don't feel very strong Father." She stood and crossed her arms. "I feel like..." she hesitated as she thought. "What if I can't do it?"

"Then she wins? The Darkness wins and will more than likely claim the souls of Alva Keel, your son and yourself." The words were like a blow to Evelyn. "I'm sorry to be so blunt my dear."

"No, it's alright Father. You're only saying what I already know." Evelyn took a deep breath and stared at the priest. "Father, I need some time alone now. You'll forgive me if I don't see you out, won't you?"

"Of course." Father Calero stood. "Evelyn, call me before you go back. I don't want you to be there alone. Understand?" Evelyn nodded as Calero donned his coat and left the apartment.

As the door closed softly, Evelyn sat on the sofa and looked around the room. Her mind began to race as she thought about Alva and the woman and about her son. For only a moment, she allowed fear to consume her, but only for a fleeting moment. Abruptly she stood and found composure, and peace. She noticed as she headed to her bedroom to change clothes, with that peace she began to feel strength begin to course through her being. She just hoped it would be enough.

For what seemed like hours, Alva continued to fluctuate between ranting about Father Calero then fawning over Magdalene. Finally, close to exhaustion, he allowed the woman to lead him up the stairs and into his bed where under the guise of seduction, she began again to feed off his life force, sending him into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Careful not to wake him, Magdalene stood up and began to search not only the bedroom but also Alva's entire living area. As she came across certain objects, she would frown and allow a growl to escape her lips. She allowed her imagination to show her what she would do with these hurtful things after she had finished with Alva. In her mind's eye, she saw the small flame start among the many files of paper only to grow, engulfing the entire building and Alva Keel.

"You're going to loose." The voice was back, disturbing her visions of fire and destruction.

"Why are you here again?" She began looking at the spines of the many books that lined one wall, absently brushing her fingers over them. "I'm not going to loose. How can I?"

"She will be back." The voice continued to echo in her mind. "She will destroy you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Magdalene turned, hoping to get a glimpse of someone. "He doesn't trust her anymore."

"Trust has nothing to do with your failure." There was amusement in the voice. "Her only concern now is to take the man back, and protect her son."

"He's mine! I'll destroy her." Magdalene felt her head begin to buzz. "I won't let her have him."

"You may not have a choice."

"I'll kill her."

"There may be a way." The voice was quieter, more sinister.

"What do you mean? What way?" Magdalene suddenly stopped and paid close attention. "What do you mean?"

"There is a place, within this building where you might turn fate to your advantage." The voice paused. "Ask the man. He will take you there."  
  
"Explain!"

"Explain what?" The weak voice startled her. Magdalene turned abruptly and saw Alva leaning against the doorframe, barely able to stand. "What do you want explained, and who were you talking too?"

"Alva, I thought you were sleeping?" She rushed to his side.

"I was, but I woke up and you were gone. I was concerned." As she wrapped her arm around his waist, he leaned into her. "Who were you talking to?"

"Myself." She walked him to the sofa, carefully helping him to sit. "I was talking to myself." She sat next to him, touching his face gently. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, just tired." He pulled away from her slightly. "What did you want explained?"

"I..." Magdalene watched his eyes struggle to stay open. "Alva I'm afraid. What if he comes back, the Priest? Maybe we should leave."

"He won't come back here."

"But what if he does? Alva we won't be safe." She began to cry softly. "We can't protect ourselves here or in your apartment. There's nowhere in this building we can hide." She hoped her hint was enough. "We have to go somewhere safe."

"Safe." He laid his head back as he spoke weakly. "There may be a place."

"Where?" She urged him on. "Where Alva? Where can we go?"

"So tired." Alva whispered as his eyes began to close.

"Alva!" She shook him hard. "You have to concentrate. Where can we go?"

"The hidden chamber." His words were so slurred, Magdalene wasn't sure she heard him.

"Where? The hidden what?"

"The hidden chamber. I'm the only one that knows about it. We will be safe there."

"Where is it Alva? Take me to it." She urged him as she began to pull him to his feet. "Come on, we don't have much time."

As Evelyn drove back to the office, she began to feel panic rise. Once she got there she had no idea what she was going to do, how she was going to get past Alva and confront the woman. Parking carefully, she sat in the car, staring at the rain-splattered window in terror.

"What in the hell do I think I'm going to do?" She whispered in anguish. "What do I do?"

"You are not alone." A voice whispered inside her mind, causing her to jump and look around. "Be strong Evelyn Santos."

"Who's there!" She shouted. "Who are you!"

"You are strong Evelyn Santos." It was a soft male voice, slightly accented. As the words continued, Evelyn felt a sense of warm confidence begin to fill her. "You will not be alone."

"But..." She stammered as she felt warm tears form in her eyes. "I don't know what to do?"

"You will know when the time comes." As quickly as the voice started, she knew when it left.

"I hope so." She took a deep breath and rushed out of the car and into the building. "God help me."

Magdalene had been overjoyed when Alva led her to a doorway that was hidden near the back of the office. Pretending to struggle with his bulk, she helped the man up the two narrow flights of stairs. As they reached what had to be the floor over his personal apartment, they stopped.

"What now?" Magdalene looked around for a door or other entrance. "It's a dead end Alva? Where..." She stopped talking as the weary man made several motions with his hands and muttered something under his breath. To her delight, the wall began to shimmer and soon was replaced by a door. "How?"

"Protective charms." He grinned as he reached out and opened the door, practically falling into the room. "Can't be too careful in this city." Stumbling slightly, he turned and looked at her, still standing at the door. "What are you waiting for Magdalene?'

"You have to ask me in Alva. You have to invite me in." She started to reach through the door, but pulled her hand back quickly as though she had been burned. "You have to invite me in Alva."

"What?" He stared at her in confusion.

"Damn it Alva, invite me in! Now!" For a moment she thought he had discovered her true self but was relieved when he suddenly smiled lopsidedly. "Please Alva."

"Of course you are invited Magdalene. Please, come in. I want you to enter."

"Are you sure that no one else knows about this room?" She entered carefully, afraid of what this place was. "I mean if anyone..."

"No one knows Magdalene." He reached out for her and practically fell into her arms, walking with her to the center of the room. "This is my special place." He stumbled to a chair, rubbing his eyes carefully.

"That's good Alva." Magdalene sat on the floor next to him, laying her head in his lap, allowing him to stroke her hair absently. "That's good."

Evelyn moved through the office slowly and carefully. She could feel and smell the stench of darkness everywhere.

"I could use a bit of help here." She whispered as she walked through the piles of files and boxes that were stacked against the walls. "I know she's still here, but where?" She turned in place, trying to find any sign of where the woman and Alva had disappeared too. "Come on Evelyn, if you were a demon, where would you...." She shook her head and sighed deeply. "What am I thinking?" Realizing she was totally alone, Evelyn sat at her desk dejectedly and held her head in her hands. "What do I do?" She fought to keep tears from escaping from her eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Evelyn." The voice from the car returned, echoing throughout the office.

"If you tell me I'm not alone again, I'll hunt you down and strangle..."

"Evelyn, look around. The answer is here."

"What answer?" She wanted to scream but struggled to stay in control.

"The means to defeat the evilness and free your friend." There was a pause as Evelyn turned her head, seeking the voice and the answer. "You must hurry Evelyn, time is short."

Evelyn stood and once again began to walk around the office, allowing her hand to brush over various objects and papers, hoping that somehow she would know when she had found whatever it was she needed.

Suddenly she found herself looking at the Alva's collection of swords hanging carefully on one wall. Alva was very meticulous as to how the weapons had been displayed and never let anyone touch them. She remembers how carefully he would hold them as he cleaned them, almost in an intimate manner.

Taking a deep breath, she began to gaze at each one. She couldn't remember ever seeing so much detail in each scabbard. Without thinking, she reached out and felt the cool metal under her fingertips.

"Wow." She whispered as she felt a slight tingling work its way up her arm. "Forgive me Alva." She carefully took one from the wall and stared at it. "God help me." She prayed quietly as she pulled away the covering to reveal a highly polished and extremely sharp blade. AS she stared at it, Evelyn began to feel empowered and filled with peace.

"Kneel Evelyn Santos." The voice returned, quietly yet commanding. She looked around and found herself surrounded by shrouded figures. For a moment she was frightened, but soon found herself, reverently kneeling in front of one of the beings. "You will not be alone Evelyn Santos. We will do what we can on the astral. You need only to concern yourself with the demon."

"I understand." Her words were a whisper as she suddenly felt a warm hand rest on the top of her head.

"May the strength you need envelope you. May the Light consume you and guide you." The voice was soft, lilting and filled with authority. "Go Warrior of Light and reclaim the one that has been deceived. Destroy the deceiver."

Abruptly she was once again alone. Standing she felt a renewed strength and conviction consume her being. Evelyn knew instinctively which way she needed to go in order to find Keel and the seductress.

"I'm coming for you!" Evelyn growled as she headed for the hidden doorway.

"Alva! Wake up Alva, someone's coming!" Magdalene shook the man hard, trying to wake him from his stupor. "Alva!"

"What?" He sleepily looked at the woman. "What are you talking about, I told you no one else knows about this room." He turned and curled again on the makeshift mat they were laying on. "We are safe Magdalene."

"I tell you, someone is coming Alva! We aren't safe!" She stood and glared at him in disgust. "What if its that Priest again! Alva! Wake up!" She pushed at his sleeping form with her foot. "Damnit!"

"You are doomed." The voice was back.

"Shut up!"

"You became lax and greedy."

"He said it was safe, no one knew about this place." She turned accusingly "You said it was safe. This room was you're idea!"

"But you had to feed again. You should have waited until the woman was defeated." The room filled with dark laughter. "You have doomed yourself."

"It's not over yet. I'll kill the woman." Magdalene began to pace, looking first at the door then at Alva's sleeping form. "I'll kill..." Her eyes widened with fear as the door unexpectedly flew open. "ALVA!"

"Wha..." Alva sat up at the sudden explosion of noise. "Evelyn what are you doing here? How did you find..."

"Stay out of this Alva!" Evelyn warned as she began to move toward the woman.

"Alva, she's going to hurt me!" Magdalene cried as she tried to make her way to the man, struggling to get up. "Alva, don't let..."

"Evelyn what are you doing? Get out of here now!" He struggled to stand.

"Alva, stay out of this." Evelyn warned as she held the sword before her with both hands. "This is between me and her."

"Alva, you promised no one would hurt me again!"

"Silence!" Evelyn shouted, her voice echoing from everywhere at once. "I command you to be silent."

"Evelyn, Evie..." Alva began soothingly, "Please, don't do anything you might regret in the future." He had finally managed to stand and was shakily trying to shield Magdalene with his body. "Please, put down the weapon. You don't want to hurt anyone." He spoke softy as he tried to reason with Evelyn. "You said yourself that she has been hurt, that ..."

"Alva, I'll go through you if I have too." Evelyn warned. "She has to die."

"What are you saying?" Alva looked at his friend in horror as he began to remember the nightmare. "Evelyn what are you going to do?"

"What I have to do to save my baby, and you."

"Wait!" Alva said quietly as he tried to step forward, his had outstretched. "Evelyn listen to me..." As he tried to put his weight on his right foot, he found himself falling, unable to hold himself up. "Don't do this Evelyn." He cried as he hit the floor hard. "Don't..."

"Magdalene!" Evelyn forced herself to ignore the pleas from Alva. "He won't help you."

"Bitch!" Magdalene began to back away from Evelyn and Alva. "Why did you have to interfere?" She looked for a way to escape. "You should have just taken your son and walked away."

"No, I would never abandon Alva." Evelyn found herself filling with strength. "Show yourself Magdalene! Show your true face!"

"Why? So you won't feel any guilt in killing me?" Suddenly Magdalene's full lips sneered horrifically. "I think I'll keep this form, that way you'll always wonder if you killed an innocent woman. Alva will never be able to trust you again."

"Innocent?" Evelyn glared at the woman. "You are no innocent and you are certainly not a woman."

"Evelyn, please..." Alva cried as he watched the two women begin to close the distance between them. "Don't..."

"Show him! It's over anyway; show him what you really are." With lighting speed, Evelyn struck out and cut Magdalene's cheek with the tip of the sword. "Drop the masquerade."

"NO!" Alva screamed as a small trickle of blood appeared on Magdalene's smooth skin. "Magdalene..." His words trailed off as slowly her image began to change. "What...Magdalene?"

"Whore! What have you done?" Magdalene felt the form she had been holding begin to melt away. "Who are you!"

"Look at her Alva!" Evelyn commanded as the smooth skin began to melt away from the woman, revealing puss filled sores and patches of scales. "Look at her!"

"What's happening?" Alva cried as the horror continued to appear before him. He felt bile rise in his throat as he remembered the intimacy he had shared with this now revolting creature. "My God Evelyn, what..." He fought to keep from gagging.

"You were deceived Alva." Evelyn felt sorrow as she watched Alva begin to shrink away from the monster that continued to manifest before them. "Open your eyes Alva."

"Evelyn..." Alva began to sob as he scrambled into a corner, staring in abject revulsion. "What have I done?" He watched as Evelyn again swung the sword hard at the creature, who moved quickly out of the way of the blade.

Evelyn turned and regained her footing, seeing that Magdalene was searching for a way out. Seeing the door still open, the demon began to move toward it, sensing freedom. Snarling, Evelyn placed herself between the monster and the opening, grinning as she saw the distorted face grimace in anger.

"Get out of my way Evelyn Santos!" Magdalene warned as she raised talons menacingly.

"You have no place to go." Evelyn was calm as she readied herself for the final blow. "You won't hurt Alva anymore, and you certainly will not lay a hand on my baby ever again."

"DAMN YOU SAN..." The screech was suddenly silence by the blade severing head from body as Evelyn swung the sword hard. For a moment, the headless body seemed to stand on it's own, swaying too and fro. Finally it crumpled only feet from where the head had landed, already at rest near a terrified Alva.

For a long time, there was only silence, disturbed only by the occasional whimper of Alva. Evelyn finally took a deep breath and let the sword fall from her hand. She looked at Alva and moved toward his weak, sobbing body.

"Alva?" She cooed as she knelt before the distraught man. "Alva, can you hear me?"

"Evie, I don't understand..." he cried as she reached for him. "I...she...I'm so tired."

"I know Alva." She embraced him as though he were a child and simply hugged his body tightly. "Its all over now. We're all safe." She stroked his hair as she watched the figure slowly begin to fade away. "We need to get you help, can you make it downstairs?"

"I..." He stared at the place where Magdalene dissolved. "Yes, if you help."

"I won't leave you Alva." Evelyn stood and helped Alva to his feet. "Come on, I'll take care of this later." She began to lead him out of the room, instinctively shielding him as the last visage of the woman he knew as Magdalene, faded away to nothingness. "Let's get you downstairs."


	6. When all is Said and Done

PART SIX

"And that's what happened." Evelyn sat across from Paul in the hospital cafeteria. "The Doctors aren't sure what was wrong with him, but he's expected to make a full recovery."

"Evelyn, I'm not sure what to say?" Paul shook his head slowly then looked at Evelyn. "How did you find that room?"

"Paul, I don't know how I did anything. It was like something came over me and helped me every step of the way." She smiled as she sipped the last bit of liquid from her cup. "I wonder if maybe I made the whole thing up...then I remember that Alva is up there in a room recovering." She shrugged. "Come on, he's been asking about you." She stood and waited for Paul to join her.

They walked in silence toward Alva's room, neither knowing what to say to the other. As they neared, Evelyn felt something familiar and shivered.

"Evie? You okay?" Paul asked as he touched her gently.

"Yeah, just a shiver." She smiled and allowed the younger man to wrap his arm around her shoulder. They stopped as a tall, slender man walked out of Alva's room. Evelyn felt a sense of recognition but knew she had never laid eyes on the attractive man. As they passed the imposing figure, he smiled softly, his eyes twinkling. Paul nodded in acknowledgement. "Paul, do you know him?" Evelyn asked as they stopped at Alva's door.

"No." He looked at the retreating figure. "Maybe he's one of the Doctors."

"Maybe." Evelyn shook her head and forced a smile. "Come on, let's see how his majesty is doing."

"I heard that." Alva grinned weakly from the bed. "Paul, it's good to see you."

"Hey Keel, heard you ran into a bit of trouble while I was gone." Paul sat next to the bed.

"So I've been told." He stared at Evelyn. "I don't recall much of what happened and from what Evie tells me, I don't think I want to remember."

"Alva who what that man." Evelyn asked absently.

"An old friend." Alva grinned secretively. "He has a psychiatric practice in Scotland."

"He must be a friend to have traveled all the way over here just to see you." Paul looked surprised.

"He was already in town on other business. He heard I wasn't in the best of health and dropped by." Alva dismissed any further discussion of the stranger. "I've been told that I should be able to go home in the next few days." He looked into Evelyn's eyes. "Have you taken care of the situation we discussed?" She nodded. "Good."

"You look tired Alva. Maybe we should let you rest." Evelyn nudged Paul. "Come on, we can visit later." She began to walk toward the door.

"Evie?" Alva spoke quietly.

"Yes?" Evelyn smiled as she turned.

"Did you replace that sword as I requested?"

"Of course. I put it right where I found it."

"Good." Alva suppressed a yawn. "I am rather tired." He waved absently as they left the room.

"Sword?" Paul looked questioningly at Evelyn after they had left the room. "You touched one of Alva's swords? The ones he won't let anyone go near?"

"I needed one." Evelyn said lightly, amused at the look on Paul's face. "I put it back when I was finished."

"But..."

"Come on, let's go back to the office for awhile. There are some things we need to go over before Alva gets out." She almost laughed at the total confusion Paul was feeling. "Come on, it'll be quiet for a change. We can get a lot done." Grabbing the man's elbow, Evelyn led Paul out the hospital, toward the Office.

fin


End file.
